Juste un instant d'exception
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: OS "Ce silence pesant qui vous écorche les oreilles. Et puis un murmure qui semble un cri dans le silence de ce couloir trop vide." HPDM


**Disclaimer: A J..**

**Auteur : Sebarrya ( ou Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Note de l'auteur : Juste un petit OS sans prétention qui me trottait dans la tête, je le trouve assez spécial et vraiment court. Bonne lecture quand même !!!**

_**Juste un instant d'exception**_

Ce silence qui s'installe. Cette envie intense de partir et de rester. De courir, sauter, hurler, rire. Tout sauf ce silence. Ce silence pesant qui vous écorche les oreilles. Et puis ces regards qui s'accrochent. Pour ne plus se lâcher. L'orage dans l'émeraude. Les gestes avortés car le courage soudain nous manque. Ce désir de sentir l'autre près de soi. Alors que cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Et puis un murmure qui semble un cri dans le silence de ce couloir trop vide.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le blond aux yeux orages hausse un sourcil, hésite à répondre. Ouvre la bouche. La referme. Cherche un instant ses mots. Puis déclare d'une voix assurée mais qui n'est elle aussi qu'un murmure :

« Parce que l'amour et la haine sont trop proches. Parce que les opposés s'attirent.

- Peut être. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là, Malefoy.

- Moi non plus, Potter. Moi non plus … »

Le silence se rétablit. Le blond se rapproche lentement du brun. Les cœurs s'emballent dans leur poitrine. Ces regards toujours accrochés où le désir brûle. Et toujours cette envie impérieuse de sentir l'autre contre soi. De le toucher. De nouveau un murmure, de nouveau le brun dont la voix est mal assurée :

« Alors ?

- Alors ? Que veux-tu Potter ? Que veux-tu au plus profond de toi ? »

Le brun reste un temps silencieux. Il doit réfléchir à cette question. Alors il pense et lentement la réponse se forme. Il prend alors la parole avec assurance :

« Ce que je veux, Malefoy. Je te veux. Là, tout de suite, aujourd'hui, demain et tout les autres jours jusqu'à ce que le désir parte. Je veux te sentir contre moi. Te toucher, te parler, t'embrasser. Je veux connaître chaque courbe de ton corps et pouvoir reproduire ton visage à la perfection dans mes rêves. Pouvoir te toucher sans te frapper. Pouvoir t'aimer passionnément jusqu'à ce que je sois définitivement repu de toi. De ton corps, de ta voix, de tes caresses, de tes mots, de tes baisers, de ton cœur. Mais toi que veux-tu ?

- Je veux que tu m'appartiennes. Que ton corps, ton cœur, tes songes, ton âme soit à moi. Et ce jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de toi. Je veux t'embrasser, t'aimer, encore et encore. Je veux que tu ne voies plus les autres à part moi. Être le centre de ton monde et de tes pensées. Je veux pouvoir parcourir ton corps de mes mains sans que tu ne m'opposes de résistance et en graver les contours dans mon esprit. Je veux que ce ne soit que moi qui apparaisse dans tes rêves. Je veux hanter tes pensées jour et nuit et que tu n'oublies jamais que tu m'appartiens, Potter.

- Je t'appartiens autant que tu m'appartiens.

- Je sais. Je le sais si bien. »

Le blond n'est plus qu'à quelques pas du brun. La tension s'installe. Les deux luttent entre le désir et la raison. Puis le brun fait un pas vers le blond. Celui-ci fait de même. Ils ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Aucun n'ose faire un geste. Puis un souffle s'égare sur les lèvres du brun. Le désir l'emporte sur la raison et les lèvres fines du brun s'écrasent presque avec violence sur celles du blond. Malefoy sent tous ses sens s'emballer. Son cœur bat trop fort dans sa poitrine et il oublie tout ce qui n'est pas le brun. Il ferme les yeux, son corps se presse contre l'autre. Le baiser est intense, à la hauteur de la haine qui les habitait, de l'amour qui l'a remplacé. Puis il se brise. Ils sont essoufflés. Puis un gémissement qui résonne comme un blasphème au milieu de ces lieux silencieux :

« Drago … »

Le corps du blond s'enflamme face à la voix gémissante du brun. Le désir le brûle de l'intérieur et sa respiration se fait difficile. Il reprend les lèvres du brun. Les mord violement pour canaliser son désir. Leurs gémissements pourtant étouffés résonnent dans le couloir vide. Instant de débauche où tout est permis. Leurs mains apprennent à connaître le corps de l'autre. La tension est intense, violente, irréelle. Leur corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre, se confondent dans l'obscurité. A bout de souffle le baiser s'arrête. Leurs silhouettes enlacés, leurs visages trop proches, leurs respirations hachées. Ils s'observent un temps juste comme ça. Puis un murmure qui résonne dans le silence :

« Potter, il ne faut pas. On ne peut pas. Enfin, je ne peux pas. »

La lâcheté reprend ses droits et le blond s'enfuie, effrayé par ses propres sentiments. Et la voix du brun s'élève et lui torture une dernière fois l'esprit :

« On aurait pu être heureux, Drago. »

Le silence qui s'installe de nouveau. Seuls les bruits de la course du blond le trouble et la respiration trop forte du brun. Et puis cette phrase qui semble résonner à l'infini dans l'esprit du blond, la dernière du brun. Et cette autre phrase qu'il se répète inlassablement : c'était juste un instant d'exception, juste une exception …

**En parlant de lâcheté, moi aussi j'ai cette maladie alors je vais faire comme Drago. Comme d'habitude je réponds aux reviews alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez aimé, détesté ou autre. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

**Seb'**


End file.
